Enter Hagrid
by T.S. Polyphemus
Summary: Harry's girl problems lead to shocking results.


Harry sat sadly in his pal Hagrid's kitchen, kicking his feet back and forth. "Hagrid...what am i going to do, Hagrid? I don't know how I can ever hope to sexually satisfy Ginny...I'm just so nervous."

His mind flashed back to the night before. Harry's head in his hands, trying to hold back the tears that were escaping down his cheeks, Ginny feigning sleep and wishing she was with Draco...Harry had lasted precisely four seconds, far too aroused to restrain himself.

Hagrid thought for several minutes, debating with himself. He wanted to help his friend, and he thought he knew how he could, but wasn't sure how to put forth such an awkward suggestion.

"Harry," said the ever-dependable groundskeeper, "I have an idea.. You see, Harry, there is something about me that few people know." Hagrid broke off; he was struggling to find the words, and a faint blush bloomed on his cheeks. "You see Harry..." A cough. "I am a very...large man."

Harry glanced up at him in confusion. "Well yes, Hagrid, you are half giant."

"And I...I have...well...it's my dickhole, Harry."

"Wh-what?" Harry thought he might have misheard. "Your what?"

"My dickhole. The hole at the end of my dick. You see...I have a prodigious penis with a sizable dickhole; in face, the orifice at the end of my genitalia is larger than the average female vagina, and is equipped to fulfill the same functions."

"Wh-why are you telling me this, Hagrid?"

"Well, Harry." Hagrid looked him in the eye and tenderly cupped his face in one of his large hands, "if you ever wanted to practice your technique...I'm here. I could give you pointers."

"I-I see..." Harry did not break eye contact. The horrified look on his face belied the temptation in his heart. He nuzzled into the warm hand, despite himself. He began to see Hagrid in a way he never had before. He looked soft and inviting. Harry felt his penis strain against his robes, pitching a visible tent.

"Harry..." Hagrid whispered as he began to lean forward

"Hagrid..." Harry rasped out as he leaned to meet his lover's lips

Harry tangled his hands in Hagrid's beard and desperately sucked on his tongue with a need that he had never felt before. He whimpered. Hagrid stood up, bringing Harry with him. He scooped Harry into a bridal carry and took him across the room, to the bed.

Soon Harry was working Hagrid's pants down and panting with anticipation. He began to lick the dormant beast, lapping at the folds of flesh that shortly became taut and stretched out as his penis emerged. It truly was massive, how Hagrid fit it in his pants was a mystery.

"Harry, please" said Hagrid softly, "be my first."

Harry'a cock fit into Hagrid's incredible urethra without any difficulty, and he groaned with pleasure as he felt the dick-walls contract around his slick member. It almost seemed to milk him, and he orgasmed repeatedly that night. At first, his performance was lackluster as usual, but as he grew accustomed to the thrusting and the motions became familiar, he learned quickly what pleased Hagrid the most, what triggered that guttural groan of bliss.

This lesson helped Harry, and he finally was able to sexually satisfy Ginny, but something was missing. While he made love to Ginny, he could not stop his mind from wandering to that tall, dark, and handsome Hagrid and his deep, warm, and moist dickhole. He soon resolved to construct an excuse to see Hagrid again.

"You see, Hagrid, I don't know how to perform cunnilingus. I'm just gosh darned awful at it!"

"Harry, you were right to come to me," Hagrid excitedly shouted, "Just come over to the bed. I'm sure if you practice on me you can get it down in no time!"

Harry's tongue worked around the edges of Hagrid's dickhole, and as he pleasured it it began to bloom. The openings flared slightly outwards, fluid dripped from the end. Harry shoved more and more of his mouth inside of it, feeling no resistance. Soon, his entire head was enveloped in Hagrid's glorious cock. He pushed further, feeling his shoulders go in. He worked his arms in and found something to push off of, taking his entire body into this mysterious cave of pleasure. He felt a shoe fall off of his right foot as his toes disappeared into the fleshy void.

The entrance closed behind him, leaving only a small source of light at the end of the tunnel. He stood up slowly, steadying himself against the walls. As he walked forwards, he felt something small and furry scuterring around his feet. And about halfway through his journey the small of rotting flesh became apparent, the corpse of a small animal made only partially visible by the strange source of light at the end of the tunnel. He went to examine it, but tripped over some unknown object, and found himself tumbling through the light, into a brightly illuminated cavern.

Harry stood up and groaned. He cracked his back. "Where am I?" The rustling of a tumbleweed was his only reply. Until he heard a small voice behind him.

"Wh-who's there?" A tiny, mousy girl about his age was squatting next to an open fire. Behind her there was a river of white fluid. She had her hands cupped, full of this elixir.

"I'm Harry Potter. Who are you? How did you get in here? How do I get out?"

The girl laughed bitterly. "So this is it for the boy-who-lived. You had a good run. No one gets out of here." She drank the liquid in her hands. She licked her lips and wiped her mouth before pointing in the distance. A large pile of skeletons stood out sharply against the horizon. "I imagine I came in the same way you did. And I'll end up in that pile just like you."

Harry was dumbstruck. He didn't understand. Had his lover betrayed him? Why didn't he warn him? "Well, why should I believe you? I don't even know you. Who the hell are you? Answer me!"

"Oh, but you do know me. I suppose it's been a few years. I remember you. It's me, Sally-Anne. Sally-Anne Perks."

"Oh. Oh, Jesus." Harry began retching. The realization was too much. It really was Sally-Anne. Nobody has ever discovered where she'd gone. But know he knew. And now he had disappeared just like her. He cried despite himself. He beat the earth ineffectually.

Hours passed. "It's not so bad," said Sally-Anne, "I mean, it certainly could be worse."

"HOW? HOW COULD THIS BE WORSE?"

"Well. The cum is surprisingly refreshing. Quenches thirst and hunger. And you get used to the taste." Harry's face was red with anger. "Plus," she added shyly, reaching her hand out to gently touch his, "I'm here with you."

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
